


An Exception

by Jenny_Starseed



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Fugue spoilers, Gen, Missing Scene, post episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_Starseed/pseuds/Jenny_Starseed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the face of darkness, a man was lost without his sanctuary.</p><p>Fred Thursday comes home with a broken pipe.</p><p>Spoilers for Fugue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Exception

**Author's Note:**

> Written for linguini17 who wanted to see what about what happens after the end of Fugue when Thursday goes home.

Win peaked out from the kitchen entrance as Thursday came through the door. “Late night, Fred? We’ve got green beans, mash and ham tonight. Joan and Sam already ate but I saved you some extra mash since I know you like it.”

Thursday hung his coat and hat on the hook. The sharp edges of the broken pipe dug into the palm of his hand. 

“What’s that you have there?” asked Win.

He showed it to her. Win took the broken pipe from Fred’s hand. “Joan knows what to get you this Christmas then. Come in, have a seat.”

Thursday sat down. Win placed the plate of food in front of him. “Eat and tell me how you’ve managed to break your pipe.”

Oh where to start. He wondered how he kept his voice so steady and calm in the face of repulsive delusions of grandeur of men who took the lives of innocents for sport. There was mad scuffle on the roof top, overlooking the idyllic landscape of Oxford. Morse, looking as lost as Fred had ever seen him. He hoped Morse was playing his records as loud as they could go, just as he told him to. In the face of darkness, a man was lost without his sanctuary.

A hand touched his. Win. He held her hand, warm and soft. She gave him a quick squeeze. “How was work?”

Fred chuckled. “I thought we had a rule against that.”

Win smiled. “We can make an exception this time.”


End file.
